Pink Sheep
Note: This is not fanon! Pink Sheep is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos, first appearing in If Herobrine took a Shower. Personality As the name implies, he is a stereotypical pink sheep who speaks in a Paul voice. Although he is a sheep, The Pink Sheep has a personality unique from other members of his species. He also has an unspecified gender. In Pink Sheep's first appearances, he was a strange individual who showed lust for any player that he met. Little was known about him other than this, except for that he had friends like Altrive, and was very strange, breaking into Herobrine's shower and exclaiming that he likes grass in front of Notch. In If the Pink Sheep Took Over Minecraft we found out his desire to take over Minecraft and make a YouTube channel. Modern Pink Sheep always appears with a mustache and is always exclaiming how handsome he is, how Purple Shep is always ugly, and how anybody with no mustache is not handsome. He considers himself "MLG" because of how "gangster" he says he is. He makes others feel bad for his own enjoyment and very rarely shows love for random people, which is the exact opposite of his older appearances. In What Emeralds are REALLY Used For, Pink Sheep is shown to be the overlord over all villagers of Minecraft, with a new side of its personality being shown. He isalso the father of Purple Shep and the husband of an Ender Dragon. Pink Sheep can count up to 43 (and yet knows a bunch of random numbers higher than 43. He says Purple Shep taught him), and can roast all the "haters". Appearance As a sheep, Pink Sheep has every stereotypical feature of a sheep, from its thick wool (which is cotton candy) to his hooves. In addition, however, his wool is colored pink, hence its name, and sometimes done a mustache and "deal with it" shades in reflection of his MLG personality. Official Description A strange robotic sheep, often seen hanging around with Altrive. No one really knows where he comes from, however he seems to be able to defy Minecraft’s logic. Relationships Purple Shep Purple Shep is Pink Sheep's ugly son who hatched in "If The Dragon Egg Hatched - Part 1". Pink Sheep sometimes hates Purple Shep because he is ugly, stupid, and sometimes rude. In "If Purple Shep Had a YouTube Channel", Pink Sheep lets Purple Shep have a channel at the end of the episode. The Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon is Pink Sheep's wife who lives in the End Realm. They first fell in love since "If The Dragon Egg Hatched - Part 2", and Pink Sheep sometimes mentions his wife in his videos. ExplodingTNT Failboat Herobrine Notch Da Bald Man z Steve Pink Sheep and Steve are good friends. Red Pink Sheep and Red are good friends and are prankster gangsters. Trivia *In the video If ExplodingTNT Took Over Minecraft, ExplodingTNT wants to create a mob in the honor of Notch, but fails and creates a monster with the face of Notch and the body of Pink Sheep. The monster calls itself "Pink Notch" and causes TNT's death afterwards. *In Herobrine vs Pink Sheep, he uses his iconic robot voice for first time, but the first time he speaks in ExplodingTNT's video is actually in If Herobrine took a Shower along his first apperence. *He is genderless, but Purple Shep refers to Pink Sheep as his "daddy". *He cannot count over 43, despite knowing random numbers above 43. *On his channel, he has said that the Enderdragon is his wife, although the dragon said that she'd rather die, but later she confessed her crush of him. *Pink Sheep is afraid of shampoo. *Pink Sheep cannot be around books very long or he will begin to have a headache. *Pink Sheep is shown to be really old. One of the first nods to this was in If a Dad Plays Minecraft, where he references his 2002 Halloween Costume.He also speaks of 19th century in his Draw My Life video. He also spoke of 'The time when colors came to world' in the same video and ExplodingTNT's If Minecraft Was Black And White video. *Based on his draw my life, he was born with a mustache, although he first appeared with one when he came back from putting on makeup in TheDiamondMinecart vs Pink Sheep. *Also based on his draw my life, ExplodingTNT's videos never actually happened. Pink Sheep says that he "acted" in his videos, meaning that all of them were just acted out (With a few exceptions, like If The Dragon Egg hatched in Minecraft Parts 1 and 2, as Purple Shep is a staple in ExplodingTNT's videos. Some others might also be What Emeralds Are REALLY used For, and the beginnings of Weird Comment Videos). *Pink Sheep is a sheep of many talents. He can be a teacher, principal, get enough money to buy all the French fries in McDonalds, athlete, go into a box of spiders, run a YouTube channel, act, be a Pokèmon master, police assistant, and much more. *Pink Sheep's friends are Jeb, Altrive, Javier, Homie Dolphin, Homie Sloth, Red, the Angry Birds, and all the other "Prankster Gangsters" *Pink Sheep has a tattoo under his wool that says #PGN *Pink Sheep's wool is actually Pink cotton candy. *Pink Sheep's mustache has been with him since he was born. *Pink Sheep met Herobrine at a play. They started talking then hung out at Herobrine's house. *Pink Sheep met Leonardo da Vinci, who taught it to paint. *Pink Sheep met ExplodingTNT in the sewer. He was looking for his mustache trimmers that he dropped, then he found ExplodingTNT, who gave it the trimmers. Pink Sheep then threw him in the lava because it had been touched by a mouse. *Pink Sheep is not the only ExplodingTNT character to use a real voice instead of subtitles. Some are Herobrine, Notch, Purple Shep, Failboat, Noob 53918, and ExplodingTNT (sort of), *Despite being a pro, he likes deadbushes. *In Pink Sheep's Octodad video, he mentions that back in the 1920's, he would mow lawns for sandwiches. *In a video on Purple Shep's channel, Purple Shep says that "he found Hello Kitty toilet paper in Pink Sheep's bathroom." *Pink Sheep killed Notch with his own butt in If the Pink Sheep Took Over Minecraft.